


How Do You Sleep?

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Winchester has an interesting dream about the reader and then smut happens with the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Sleep?

Sam and Dean may not have warmed up to their grandfather right away, but you had no trouble doing so the moment he stumbled through that closet and into your life. Henry was much more charming than any modern guy you had met, not to mention his innocent nature was delightfully endearing. Since he just so happened to look absolutely handsome, that just made you more interested in him. 

The pair of you had hit it off, almost immediately establishing a plethora of inside jokes. If Henry was anything, he was a dry wit. And you could definitely appreciate that. The fact that he was an avid reader alone was enough to make you swoon –if you were the kind of girl that swooned, that is. The entire package was just too good to believe. 

One evening while the two brothers had abandoned their grandfather and you for some run-down bar on the other side of town, you and Henry had to fend for yourself to find some entertainment. There was very little to do in the hotel room, and anything within walking distance that was interesting was a strip club. 

That idea was shot down almost instantly. 

“We could play a game,” you snickered. “Do you prefer rock, paper, scissors or hangman? I figure those games are more your speed. You know, ‘cause it’ll be easy on those old bones of yours.” 

“Thanks, you’re a real sweetheart,” he drawled, elbowing you in the side. “But I think those games are too advanced, especially for someone of your young age. They’re too adult.”

You rolled your eyes. Being one-upped by Henry didn’t bother you, though. “Fine, then. I guess when I order pizza and watch whatever crappy movie is on TV, you’ll want to go play bingo with your peers,” you smirked. “I understand, Henry.” 

He peered at you out of the corner of his eye. “You drive a hard bargain, but I accept this new plan.” 

“Mmhmm. I just thought you might. You find something, I’ll order the pizza,” you stated, tossing him the remote from the dresser. After talking to the employee on the other end of line, you tossed your phone on the bed not occupied by Henry. He was peering intently at the screen of the television.

He noted your questioning look. “I don’t understand the premise of this movie,” he admitted. 

Laughing, you sat down next to him and turned you attention to the screen, as well. “Let’s see if I can try and explain it to you,” you answered, settling in. 

An hour and one pizza later, you and Henry were practically falling asleep. Not because the movie was boring, but because you were so at ease. Somehow between then and now, you had ended up leaning against his chest, his legs outlining yours. It was too cold in the room and the stupid furnace wouldn’t work, so not only did this provide some body heat, it was extremely comfortable listening to his heartbeat. Ever the gentleman, he offered you his suit jacket and wrapped the both of you in the comforter.   
Before you knew it, it was ten at night. You blinked blearily, clearing your vision. What had woken you up? Then your senses kicked in. There was a tight grip on your hipbones. You shifted, trying to see what Henry was doing. 

“Don’t move,” he begged hoarsely, his fingers digging further into your skin. Beads of sweat coated his upper lip. “Damn it all. Please, do me a favor, and carefully remove yourself.”

You twisted yourself to face him, despite his words, and your hand accidentally brushed against his erection. A low moan rumbled in his chest. Instead of giving him some space, you glanced at the dress shirt that separated you from looking at a gorgeous hunk of man. Henry’s breathing became more labored under your scrutiny. Without further thought, you shifted so that now you were straddling his lap and unbuttoning his shirt eagerly. The bare expanse of his sink was too tempting not to touch. 

Henry jerked under your curious fingertips. “You’re not going to move, are you?” he asked weakly. 

The smirk on your face gave him his answer. He tipped his head back on a groan, exposing his neck. Leaning forward, you lightly nipped at his throat, reveling in your power over him. You trailed a series of tiny bites up until you reached his jawline. That was when he grabbed your face between his palms and pulled you into a kiss. 

He was such a proper gentleman. You were definitely going to break him of that –at least for the night, at any rate. “How did this even happen, anyway?” you inquired slyly, running your palms down until they reached his belt. That needed to go, pronto.

A crease appeared between his eyebrows. “I, uh, was having a very… interesting dream about you,” he huffed out distractedly. 

“Oh, yeah? What was going on in your dream?” 

Managing to gain one iota of composure, Henry strived to recall the details for you. “Er, well, we were very involved in… an act of passion. I had you writhing beneath me and… and…,” he trailed off, caught up in whatever memories he was experiencing. You felt a twinge of something akin to curiosity, but ignored it in favor of focusing on the man before you. 

“Maybe we can make that dream come true,” you suggested, wiggling a little. Henry beneath you stiffened, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. You undid his belt and the button of his pants, watching as his teeth caught his bottom lip. 

By the time you had his pants off, he was mumbling incoherently. You grasped his now free cock and stroked it gently, but firmly. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, his hands clutching the sheets tightly as you moved your hand faster. Your thumb stroked the head of it, smearing a drop of precum across it. When you applied your mouth, he let out a yelp, his hand instinctively fisting your hair. 

“God, please, don’t stop,” he whispered fervently. You didn’t have any intention of doing that. Despite his efforts, his hips bucked up a bit as you took his entire length in your mouth. It appeared as if he intended to come down your throat, but at the last minute, you pulled you up. He gripped your wrists suddenly, his gaze smoldering.   
You tilted your head. “What are you doing?” you asked, a little taken aback at this sudden turn of events.

“You’ve had your fun,” Henry growled. “Now it’s my turn.” 

Your eyes widened as he pushed you onto your back. He took in the sight of you, unconsciously running his tongue over his bottom lip. His hands left your wrists and ghosted up your sides until they reached your breasts. A thumb brushed over your nipple. It hardened instantly. A frustrated noise left your throat and you arched your back. Henry chuckled softly, but obliged to your wordless demand, and firmly cupped your breast.

He didn’t stay in one place too long with his hands, for he was far more intent on undressing you. There was no production about it, just a simple need to have skin-on-skin contact. Goosebumps were forming on your skin as the cool air hit it. Henry made sure to warm the freshly exposed flesh either with his mouth or palms and you had no qualms over which he chose to use. When you were down to your bra and panties, he paused in order to take in the sight of you.

“Funnily enough,” he began hoarsely, “this is precisely how you looked in my dream, too. And if I recall correctly, the next thing that happened was this….” Without further hesitation, he stroked you through the thin material of your underwear. You swallowed, awash in the sensation of his fingers. 

He pulled back the material to slip a digit inside your wetness, drawing a small mewling noise when he added another finger and used them to rub against your walls. What really drove you crazy was when he took his thumb to run over your clit. He clearly wasn’t feeling the same sense of urgency you were.

“I hate to cut you short, but we’ll have plenty of time for taking it slow later,” you panted, raking your nails down his back. He seemed to be in agreement as he pressed against your body even more firmly. Henry’s lips met yours hungrily, and as he ran his tongue against yours, he slid into you slowly. Your legs automatically wrapped around his waist, drawing him deeper inside. Nerves tingling, skin extra-sensitized, when he rolled his hips, you nearly cried out from the overwhelming sensations. 

Henry whimpered a little when you dug your nails into his skin, but it didn’t deter him in the slightest. If anything, it encouraged him to increase the pace. So instead of a smooth, rocking motion, he applied a rougher, staccato rhythm. You reached up to grasp a handful of hair at the nape of his neck, tugging gently. 

“Are you going to be a good girl and come for me?” he hissed in your ear. That was the tipping point, you were a goner. Shivers of pleasure rippled through you. Henry wasn’t too far behind. His calculated pace went out the window as his own release consumed him. There was a brief rest where neither of you moved, waiting for your minds to catch up with what just happened. 

Henry used the rest of his strength to roll off of you and cover the both of you up with the comforter. 

“So that just happened,” you laughed quietly, moderately out of breath. You leaned your forehead against his shoulder. “Was that just as good as your dream?”

He flashed a smile. “Oh, no, it was much better,” he answered. “However…”

You raised an eyebrow. “However?” you prompted slowly as you moved in order to look at him properly. His smile was still fully intact.

“However, I believe there was a round two occurring when I woke up.” 

Now you were smiling. “Ah, I see,” you replied. “Well, I’m more than up for that after we recover-"

Henry grabbed your leg and hooked it over his hip. “Oh, you think I’m letting you rest,” he said slyly. “No, I don’t think I properly illustrated just how interesting the dream was.”


End file.
